


Vastard Poetry

by TheVintageRed



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, author is a simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVintageRed/pseuds/TheVintageRed
Summary: I wrote a really short, kinda bad poem about Mike because he's a major comfort character for me and I love him. Posting cause why not?¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Vastard Poetry

_ His voice sounds like the distant thunder you hear before the thunderstorm you waited so long for _

_ Comforting and lulling, until all your thoughts are the white noise of his words and you forget everything that isn’t exactly what he is saying _

* * *

_ His eyes are soft and gentle when he looks at you and you swear they gleam with polar stratospheric clouds  _

_ Colourful and bright but so subtle you knew that airy rainbow was only meant to be seen by you and you alone  _

* * *

_ His skin shows patterns of lightning that’s so mesmerising you could stare at him for hours and still find a new path for your eyes to trace _

_ So beautiful and unique you know that there would never be another fleeting streak cross the sky to even compare to the beauty that is permanently etched into him  _

* * *

_ His hair is soft and wispy like cirrus and you feel like if you reached to touch it, your hand would faze through like it was made of water vapor _

_ Dark in stark contrast to everything about and around him, but keeping a small streak of the pale grey in the front you know came from the instant flash of pressure and pain that fades and left only that color and the sore memory behind  _

* * *

_ He smells like just before the rain sets in on a day that could only be made eve better by that rain _

_ Like wet earth, ozone, and clean air that makes you feel like you’re floating and completely grounded at the same time _

* * *

_ His lips taste like something unexpected, like the sweetest cup of tea you’ll ever have in your entire life  _

_ You’d expect to taste nothing but then the rich taste of whatever he last filled his cup with fills your senses and you realize it’s exactly what he should taste like because it’s him _

* * *

_ His laugh sounds like rushing wind and once you hear it, you’ll never get it out of your head because how could you forget something so heavenly?  _

_ It reminds you being in such a high place you could hear the wind rush past your ears and makes you forget your height to take in the view from your position and it is absolutely breathtaking _

* * *

_ He feels like being in an endless sky, surrounded by an infinite blue. And you are falling. You’ve been falling and you don’t exactly know how long but you know you aren’t afraid. Because while others would think you’re going to fall out of the endless vast and right to your demise,  _

_ You know he will be there to catch you.  _


End file.
